gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MCGartner
April 2017 Hello everyone feek free to post anything whats on your mind here, i am always up for an interesting conversation. Welcome Hi MCGartner, First off, welcome to the GuP Wiki! I saw your posts on Standardizer's talk page: I know what you mean when you say you're looking for practice. Wikia does force you to jump straight in and learn on the fly. If it's the type of thing you'd like, you can take a look at editing this page here. It is currently incomplete, so you can practice adding content, links, images, templates, etc. and I'll talk you any questions you might have. Would you be interested in doing that? Kinedyme (talk) 08:40, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello Kinedyme Thank you i would like to do that, should be online for some time the next days and the weekend, so we can contact each other. Cheers MCGartner MCGartner (talk) 21:16, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Awesome. Start by adding/reorganising the content, and fixing spelling/grammar errors. I'll follow this talk page, so post here, or catch me in chat, for any questions you might have. Best of luck! Kinedyme (talk) 11:08, Aprilh 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok will start working on it tomorrow as i have had some family problems for the last few days. Thanks for helping out. ;) :) MCGartner (talk) 21:33, April 28, 2017 (UTC) XD, Don't push yourself. You shouldn't do it if you're busy, but just let me know if you don't want to, so I can fix up the page myself. :) Kinedyme (talk) 23:02, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry if it takes me a while i am currently moving ;) No problem if it takes a while or you can never manage to help around, we are here because we like what we do and the topic we work around (Girls und Panzer), there is no obligation nor commitment (if you believe you saying you will help as soon as you can is a commitment,' IT DEFINITELY ISN'T'), so it's all good, people a wikia team come and go, some stick around and some go, no hard feelings on those who go and a good common online friendship on those who stay. Now, the truth is, you changing a single word daily is becoming a type of spam, if you have common sense I've said it all. Stay cool, stay inside you tank while hull down. See ya. Standardizer (talk) 00:16, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey Standardizer sorry if it appered to be spamm. The Thing is i really want to help editing in this wiki as GuP is my favorite Anime together with SAO, problem i just moved out in my own flat and have a lot of stuff to take care off. As i am still going to school, i will have a lot of time doing it, when everything here is finished, just wanted to give everyone a sign that i am still around. Well in Germany we cook eggs on our tanks :P (Afrika-Korps reference) but will try to stay cool :P Cheers MCGartner